Roy's babysitting adventure
by cooliochick5
Summary: Roy has to watch Dick and Wally. This is either gonna be a one or two shot depending on what you guys think.
1. Chapter 1

"Why do I have to watch Dick and Wally?" Roy asked clearly irritated.

"Because." Oliver said pulling up to Wayne Manor. Roy got out of the car and slowly made his way inside. He was greeted by 11-year-old Wally who was jumping up and down with excitement. Dick was just sitting on the couch with a mix of irritation and slight nervousness in his expression. He nodded to acknowledge Roy's presence.

"So we will be back tomorrow afternoon. Dick has a cold but it isn't too bad, don't let Wally have sugar, there's dinner in the fridge, and Dick knows were the movies are." Bruce said as he came down from the stairs.

"Can you at least tell us where you guys are going that is making me watch the two of them?" Roy asked

"We have a mission across the sea." Barry said randomly appearing.

"We better get heading." Oliver said following the others to the bat cave. Dick jumped up and grabbed Bruce's arm.

"Don't go!" He whined.

"Don't worry Dick. It's only going to be for a night." Bruce said trying to reassure his son.

"Why don't you go and sit back down. You don't want to get sicker, do you?" Bruce said trying to get Dick off him as nicely as possible. Dick frowned and sat back down, Bruce turned to Roy again.

"Sorry about that. It's the first time I've had to leave Dick over night with a babysitter and again he has a cold so he may be a little nervous." Bruce said then resumed walking to the bat cave.

'Oh great, I'm left for the night babysitting a monkey and a sick nervous wreck.' Roy thought to himself.

"THIS IS GONNA BE SO AWESOME!" Wally cheered.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Roy asked.

"Can we play something, or eat, or-." Wally was cut off by Roy randomly jumping up.

"Where's Dick?" Roy asked looking around the room.

"I don't know." Wally said halfheartedly.

"Ugh, we have to find him!" Roy said running out of the room.

"Maybe he's in his room or the bathroom or the library or-." Wally said as they walked down the hallway, checking all those places. Roy was just about to give up all hope and just take a beating from Bruce.

"Or the bat cave." Wally said finishing his list.

"That's it!" Roy said running to the old grandfather clock that got them to the bat cave. He ran so fast that he nearly missed the 9-year-old sitting on a chair in front of the fireplace.

"FOUND HIM!" Wally called over to Roy.

"Dick, what are you doing here?" Roy asked crouching down to Dick's level.

"This is where Bruce reads to me when I can't sleep." Dick said sounding very depressed.

"Oh come on, he's only been gone for 15 minutes." Roy said, but still he felt bad for him. Dick just sighed.

"Well this is awkward, can we eat now?" Wally asked.

"Fine." Roy said.

Roy had gotten down the frozen pizza that Bruce had left them when Wally gave a small protest.

"I don't like pepperoni." He said angrily.

"Then pick it off." Roy said sitting down. He was just about to eat when Dick tapped on him.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I don't feel good again." Dick said with a cough. Roy sighed.

"Well go sit on the couch for now; I'll be there in a minute." Roy said. Dick nodded and did as he was told. After about 5 minutes Roy was just about to clear the table when Wally came running in the room.

"There's something wrong with Dick." He said sounding worried. Roy dropped what he was doing and ran out of the room. Sure enough, Dick was sitting on the couch coughing like there was no tomorrow. He trembled violently, going almost completely red. He seemed very scared.

"You're ok, you're ok." Roy said soothingly as he went to Dick's side. He picked up the small child and rubbed his back trying to calm him down.

After Dick had calmed down a little, Roy thought it would be best to get him some medicine.

"Wally, watch him for a second, I'm going to go get some medicine." Roy said getting up.

He reached into the medicine cabinet and found a note on one of the bottles. It read:

Roy,

I gave Dick medicine around 3pm so he can get more around 9pm. If his symptoms come back give him 1tsp of this and take his temperature. If it's at 100, call me.

-Bruce

Roy turned and grabbed the thermometer as well. He walked back in to the room and did what the note said. It took a minute for the thermometer ring but once it did it read 100.2. Roy wrapped Dick in another blanket then walked to the phone.

"Is Di gonna be ok?" Wally asked still a little shook up.

"Yes, Bruce just wanted me to call." Roy answered. After a few rings Bruce picked up.

"Is everything ok?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah it's just Dick had a coughing fit and his temperature was 100.2, I gave him medicine. Is there anything else you want me to do?" Roy said.

"Just make sure he gets some rest and call me in you need anything else." Bruce said before hanging up. Roy turned and walked back into the living room. Dick was now asleep.

Roy had just settled next to Dick when Wally jumped up.

"Can we play tag!" He asked

"No, and talk quieter, you'll wake Dick up!" Roy said as loud as he dared. But Wally wasn't going to take no for an answer. He got next to Dick's ear and was getting ready to yell when Roy thought of something.

"How about a movie?" He asked quickly. Wally thought over this and agreed. Roy had just put in the movie to find Wally fast asleep as well. Sitting back down, Roy followed the other boys lead and fell asleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok guys, so due to popular demand 'Roy's babysitting adventure' is back for another ch.

Roy found himself spending yet another of his Friday nights babysitting for his mentor's friend's kids. The kid's were Roy's friends too but babysitting them was a whole other story.

"How do I always end up babysitting Wally and Dick?" Roy asked yet again.

"Because." Oliver said, again.

"Are you going to say that every time I ask?" Roy questioned.

"Are you going to complain every time you get a job?" Oliver snapped back as he turned off the car.

Roy went up to the front door again and slowly turned the knob only to be tackled by Wally.

"Hey Roy." Dick said softly. Roy nodded.

"Ok so we'll be patrolling, Wally is grounded and Dick broke his arm, so that's why they aren't going tonight." Bruce explained as he walked to the old grandfather clock. Roy watched him leave the turned to the kids. He knew there was no getting out of this so he only sighed and took a seat next to Dick.

"How'd you break your arm?" He asked.

"I fell off my bike." Dick said before going back to watching some show.

'Ok, so far I haven't lost anyone,' Roy thought. Just then a flash of red came flying past him. 'But somehow I manage to forget that Wally has super speed.'

"This is boring, let's do something, come on let's hang out in the bat cave, no get something to eat, no wait I got it!" Wally said at a million miles a minute. It took Roy a second but he soon realized the last thing Wally said. He was just about to get up to yell at Wally when the speedster ran in front of him and dropped a pile of pillows and blankets at his feet.

"LET'SMAKEAPILLOWFORTCANWEPLEASE PLEASEPLEASEIT'LLBEFUN!" Wally said jumping up and down.

"Hey Ozzy, let's slow down I don't understand a word you're saying." Roy said but before he knew it both Wally and Dick began to build their fort. No sooner had they started had Roy began to pick up the pillows.

"What are you doing?" Wally asked.

"What does it look like, I'm cleaning up this mess." Roy replied.

"No you're not!" Wally said zipping around Roy, grabbing as many pillows as possible. Just then Dick screamed out in pain, Wally had just bumped into his arm.

"Oh come on Wally! Dick, you're okay." Roy said going from stern to calm in a second.

"Um, let's do something else." Wally said in an attempt to get himself out of trouble.

"Sounds good." Dick said, finally calming down.

"Yeah,but Wally said it." Roy joked.

At first Roy only said that as a joke but he soon regretted it. Wally's suggestion of going into the batcave was just too extreme.

"No way I'll get fired if I go in let alone allow you kids to go in there!" Roy protested, but it was too late. Both speedster and bat had left.**_Dun dun !_**


	3. Chapter 3

Roy found himself spending yet another of his Friday nights babysitting for his mentor's friends' kids; Not that the boy minded or anything, really, he could stand the children, after all. However, baby sitting them was a completely different story.

"How do I always end up watching Wally and Dick?" Roy asked, or rather, whined, yet again from his shot gun seat in the car. A smirk graces his mentor's lips

"Because." Oliver simply replies, his eyes never leaving their track on the road.

"Are you going to say that every time I ask?" Roy casts a glare at the older man's direction, folding his arms to add to the look.

"Are you going to complain every time you get a job?" Oliver snapped back as he pulled up to the home, turning off the car.

With a groan, Roy got out of the car and went up to the front door. Having done this many times before, the boy slowly turned the knob, only to be tackled by Wally.

"AH! WALLY, GET OFF!" Roy's temper immediately flared as the red-head near crushed him in a bone-braking hug.

"Hey Roy." Dick appeared suddenly in the door way , smiling that usual cocky grin of his. Roy could only nod as the Speedster continued his choke hold.

Without a sound, the Dark Knight appeared behind his ward. His glare seemed to crush Roy more than Wally was already doing. Regaining himself, Roy quickly shoves the speedster off , straightening up. The Bat looks anything but impressed.

What did they do this time?" The young man asks, trying to come off as mature, despite losing his temper. Batman simply replies,

"Wally is grounded and Dick broke his arm, so we need you to stay and look after them while we patrol." The man explained as he walked to the old grandfather clock. It moves to the side, allowing him clearance to the Bat Cave, however, excited jeers of 'BOWLING NIGHT!' let Roy know that patrolling was not on tonight's agenda for the adults. Roy watched him leave, then turned to his two 'best friends'. Knowing there was absolutely no way out of watching Kid Mouth and Bird Brain, he only sighed before taking a seat beside Dick.

After several intense moments of awkward silence, Roy could no longer take the quiet in the room and decided to strike up a conversation with the boy beside him

"So, uh...how'd you break your arm?" He asks, somewhat sheepishly. Knowing Dick for as long as he did, asking questions such as this were pointless, considering how it was most likely the result of him falling off of something crazy, such as a building.

"I fell off my bike." Dick says simply, lifting the remote with his good hand to turn on the TV. Roy is more or less stunned by the simple answer, but accepts it, looking up at the TV as well. They watched Gilligan's Island is silence for at least twenty minutes without any interruption.

'Ok,' Roy thought, 'so far, no one has done anything stupid...' Just then a flash of red came flying past him. In an instant, Roy is reminded that he was, in fact, babysitting Robin and Kid Flash. The word 'Stupid' was their middle names.

"This is boring, let's do something, come on, let's hang out in the Bat Cave, no, get something to eat, no, wait, I got it!" Wally said at a million miles a minute. It took Roy a few second to completely comprehend what Wally had just said, and even then he had a slight migraine from it. He was just about to get up to yell at Wally when the speedster ran in front of him and dropped a pile of pretty much every pillow and blanket in the manner at his feet.

"LET'SMAKEAPILLOWFORTCANWEPLEASE PLEASEPLEASEIT'LLBEFUN!" Wally said practically jumping up and down by now, buzzing with excitement.

"Hey Ozzy, let's slow down I don't understand a word you're saying!" Roy said, smirking a bit at his own jest, however, both Wally and Dick had already began to build their fort. Realizing he would not be getting any more words in, Roy dropped to the ground beside them, picking up a pillow.

"What are you doing?" Wally asked, throwing a blanket over a stack of pillows.

"What does it look like, I'm cleaning up this mess." Roy snapped, flipping a blanket over his shoulder.

"No you're not!" Wally said zipping around the poor man, grabbing back the captive items. Running at the speed of a roadrunner, the boy wasn't paying attention to where he was going until he tripped over his raven-haired friend, sending the poor boy backwards onto his injured arm. A sharp cry of pain was the only thing to stop the speedster.

"Oh come on Wally! Dick, you're okay." Roy jumped to his feet, rushing over to the boy. If he was injured, oh, Batman would murder him with his own shirt.

"Um, let's do something else." Wally replied quickly, attempting to return the pieces of the fort to their original places.

"Sounds good." Dick seemed to have made a quick recovery, already leaping to his feet, ready for anything.

"Well...what should we do?" Roy folded his arms. The smirks that grew on the two younger boys' faces made him immediately regret ever giving them any chance of picking the next activity.

In some feat of mind reading that you were sure your friends didn't possess, their answer was quickly decided.

"Truth or dare.'"


End file.
